


Destroy Dick December 2020

by teis90



Series: Limerence [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Christmas Cake, Cock Sucking, Come Swallowing, Come on face, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Food Sex, Foot Jobs, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Prostate Massage, Public Hand Jobs, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex in a Car, Sex in a toilet, Smoking, Smoking Kiss, Strip Tease, Switching, Tie Kink, Vibrators, Wet Clothing, Window Sex, Wine, a shit ton of kissing, ear kissing, eye fucking, hand kissing, sex in a park, tied-up
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teis90/pseuds/teis90
Summary: 接續NNN的玩意毒雞湯之每天500字一個月就能寫出15000字了喔！中文書面語夾雜著英文
Relationships: Lawrence Kingsley/Ethan Lancaster, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Limerence [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047511
Kudos: 3





	1. 1st December, 2020

是甚麼讓你午夜十二點在只有十度的倫敦特地親自開車到男朋友家啊？

是那該死的No Nut November終於結束了啊，去他的NNN。

Lawrence Kingsley簡直不敢相信，他居然真的整整禁慾了一個月，他只覺得再憋下去大概下半身就要廢掉了。凌晨十二點Ethan大概睡了，也可能沒睡。他可不管這個，就算睡了也要把對方叫起來。

本來就是對方的錯，怎麼說也得好好負上責任吧？

Lawrence並沒有預先打電話或者發短訊給Ethan，既然拿著他家的鑰匙，那就是要用啊？反正Ethan並不是那種容易生氣的人。

逕自用鑰匙打開Ethan公寓的門後，先迎接他的是撲面而來的暖氣還有毫不留情的話語。

「What takes you so long?」金髮青年普通地穿著白襯衫，拿著一本Lawrence並不在乎的書坐在沙發上細閱，甚至都沒有轉頭看向Lawrence。

隨手把大衣跟圍巾扔到沙發的一旁後，Lawrence抽走他手中那本書，箝著他的下顎覆上了他的唇瓣，舌頭肆無忌憚地侵進對方的口腔中，舌尖掃過上顎使他發出了只有彼此能聽見的悶哼。

很好，眼前這位罪魁禍首又沒有閉上眼睛了，Lawrence真覺得應該立一條法例讓接吻時不好好閉眼的人都被抓去坐牢。

「Mr. Kingsley你可不可以不要急躁得像個正值青春期的中學生那樣？」

Lawrence向他投了一記白眼，也不想想是誰害的？「Could you please just shut the fuck up for a second?」講是沒用的，他乾脆捂住Ethan的嘴，要不是Lawrence正把他往寢室拖，Ethan都要懷疑Lawrence是不是想直接掐死他？

嗯，好，總之Lawrence把Ethan推倒在床上了，然後呢？

然後就輪不到Lawrence做決定了。

Ethan舔了舔唇，直接把手抓上Lawrence久未使用的胯下，褪下自己的西裝褲，毫無羞恥心地張開雙腿，讓穴口沒有保留地暴露在對方的眼前。他眼中閃過狡黠的神色，向Lawrence比了一下中指，再自行把中指用口水舔濕，探進自己的後穴裡，模仿性交般鼓搗抽插。

「What the fuck...」

Lawrence腦海中的想法不自覺地脫口而出，他該先從哪開始說起？

該先說為甚麼Ethan西裝褲下沒有內褲，還是莫名其妙對他比中指，還是他現在的舉動？

「行了吧，別想這麼多了，做吧。」Ethan沒打算給Lawrence太多思考時間，直接脫下他的褲子，內褲裡早已搭起了小帳篷，索性把內褲也一併扔到一邊去，略為套弄對方硬得發脹的性器，把床邊櫃子裡的潤滑液拋給Lawrence。

Ethan可沒想為他服務全程，倒是用雙指微微撐開穴口，順便笑著看Lawrence要弄多久。

今天不是適合慢條斯理地做前戲的日子，做做樣子的磨蹭甚麼的見鬼去吧，此時此刻Lawrence只想擁有對方。

硬挺的性器緩緩插進Ethan的後穴，然後落下了一陣沉默。

……這人預先做好擴張了啊？光是想像他獨自預先做好擴張的情景便足以讓Lawrence的血氣往下身運行，這是Lawrence第不知道多少次思考自己到底搭上了個甚麼人。

「我怎麼不覺得你以前有這麼淫蕩？」Ethan把雙手環上Lawrence的脖頸，讓氣息灑落在十字架上：「你不知道的事還有很多呢，Lawrence。」他知道的，Lawrence就是喜歡這個。

不是Mr. Kingsley，而是好好地呼喚他的名字。

Lawrence坦誠地認為自己根本沒有辦法耐得住眼前這位金髮青年的引誘，他把性器埋在他的後穴深處，有被擴張過的後穴和潤滑液的幫助下，後穴順暢地容納下Lawrence碩挺的陰莖，隨後在他挺腰讓陰莖在那緊緻的甬道中抽插。

一次次的頂撞都讓Ethan的呼吸逐漸變得紊亂，Lawrence如同往常般俯下身堵住他越發粗重的喘息，房間裡只回盪肉體碰撞與親吻間淫穢的水聲。

彼此眼中閃爍著一覽無遺的欲望，Ethan壞心地收緊了後穴用肉壁夾緊了Lawrence的性器。

「Lawrence, cum inside me.」他如此低語著。

Lawrence不打算抗拒這個誘人的邀請，在自己的男友面前繳械又有甚麼所謂呢？他扶著Ethan的腰，把精液射進他的體內，兩人都沒有趕忙清理，就只是靜靜地待在對方的身邊。

Ethan擁上眼前的人，大概有一個月沒有如此赤裸地感受過屬於對方的體溫，或許就是因為相隔了一個月才有更實在的感想吧。

「十二月才剛開始呢。」


	2. 2nd December, 2020

Ethan看了看手錶，把Incandescence的大門鎖好後，罕有地沒有回自己的家。

於是造就了正在專心致至地緊盯著好幾個電腦屏幕上折線圖跳動的Lawrence被自己家的門鈴嚇了一跳，這種奇妙的景象。

「真是稀客，但是你下班了我還沒下班，我等等還要出門工作。」

「去哪個公墓？」

「在西倫敦很大的那個。」

老實講，Ethan今天本來是的確想要來一發的，但是西倫敦的那個墓園在這裡開車過去少說也要起碼一小時，怎麼說也是工作比較重要，於是他決定改變主意。

他的手指輕繞Lawrence顯然沒有好好梳理的黑髮，整天待在家的他也沒有戴上十字架耳飾，他漫不經心地撫上對方右耳上的耳洞，輕輕地吻上對方的眼角，然後含上同樣敏感的左耳耳垂，他可以清楚感覺到他的左耳正在發燙，幾乎是以肉眼可視的速度瞬間染上潮紅，眼前的人耐不住發出舒服的哼聲。

他輕笑，看來Lawrence並不習慣這樣的玩法，Ethan理所當然不會放過他，右手悄然從伸進襯衫之下，因為街外溫度而變得冰冷的手貼上對方的腰間，以如同最親密的戀人般的姿勢摟住Lawrence，牙齒在他早已通紅的耳垂留下了咬痕。

在長時間開著暖氣的自家中，Lawrence並沒有穿得多整齊，雖然沒到不檢點的地步但明顯鈕扣都是隨便扣上的，亦沒有扣好襯衫頂端的鈕扣，鎖骨就這樣落在對方的視線中。Ethan沿著他脖頸的線條向下親吻，舔過他的喉結，又在他的鎖骨吸吮出一個又一個的吻痕。

Ethan一向不是喜歡在他人身上留痕跡的一方，但他不介意Ethan對他做任何事，人生在世開心就好。

正當他以為Ethan會繼續做下去之際，他又掛上熟悉的壞笑。

「你不是要出門嗎？」

……他發現Mr. Warlock可能是折磨人的專家？每次都撩後不理真的很令人心癢。然後他聽見了句子的後半句

「我今天在你這裡住一晚。」


	3. 3rd December, 2020

怎麼說呢，Ethan覺得在Lawrence他衣櫃下的抽屜找到這種東西真是一點都不意外，還是和潤滑液放在一起，他需要思考一下Lawrence是故意放在這裡讓他發現的可能性。

Ethan清了清喉嚨，坐在沙發上的Lawrence抬頭看了看他手上拿著的東西，全然不感到震驚，在放皮帶的抽屜裡找到跳蛋有甚麼好震驚的？他對自己亂丟東西的壞習慣還是很有自知之明的。

還沒等Ethan開口他就已經附上對方的耳側道出煽情的話語：「既然你都拿在手上了，不用一下就這樣放回去不是很可惜嗎？」

「Well, if you say so.」Ethan把潤滑液倒在手上，熟練地往他的肛口探去，草率地用兩根手指稍微為他擴張，再把不帶有體溫的銀色跳蛋緩緩地推到他的體內，直到跳蛋整個沒入後穴後，Ethan變本加厲地把它推到深處，Lawrence的喘息變得毫無規律可言。約莫感覺到跳蛋磨蹭到他的最深處，Ethan才把滿是潤滑液的手指抽出。

Lawrence並不排斥這種異物侵入的感覺，當然相比起跳蛋這種無機物，他還是更想要Ethan胯下的那一根，不過他覺得這是種新的體驗，畢竟這是他第一次假借他人之手使用跳蛋這種情趣玩具，雖然這人有撩後不管的壞習慣，但他知道在一場正常的性愛中Ethan是不會讓他失望的。

金髮青年看著他還有餘裕想東想西，按下了手裡那個迷你遙控器的按鈕，然後被加大震動幅動的跳蛋在體內磨蹭著他的敏感點，突如其來的惡意調戲使他的腰發軟，只能攥緊Ethan的白襯衫，癱倒在他的身上。Lawrence完全顧不上自己喘成甚麼樣子了，乾脆埋在了Ethan的頸窩大口呼吸著，汲取對方身上淡淡的薄荷氣息。

後穴傳來的刺激使他渾身酥麻，他也只得夾緊了後穴不讓那個小玩意掉出來。

Ethan少有地主動親吻他，與他手上動作完全不符的溫柔細吻，卻怎麼看都沒有要把跳蛋抽出來的意思。

「你該不以為這樣就結束了吧Mr. Kingsley？」


	4. 4th December, 2020

在跳蛋的玩弄下，Lawrence的身體泛著誘人的潮紅，原本偏低的體溫亦逐漸變得滾燙，光是聽著他的喘息和間中夾雜的幾聲悶哼就足以勾起Ethan的欲望，他關掉震動中的跳蛋，捧起Lawrence的臉吻上他的雙唇，如同大海般深邃的雙眼似是因為情動而染上水氣。

手指探進後穴試圖把跳蛋取出，被跳蛋摩擦得越發敏感的內壁卻不自禁地收縮，四目相投間，暗藍的雙眸顯然在訴說著「想要」，至於是想要甚麼……根本不必多言。

Ethan把跳蛋勾出之前，壞心地讓它在穴內磨蹭了一會才取出，快感使Lawrence顫抖，還把濕透了的銀色跳蛋在Lawrence眼前晃：「Mr. Kingsley你是不是只要有東西塞進你的後面就怎樣都好？」

他只能說：Mr. Warlock真的很會。

然而Ethan其實不怎麼想在沙發上做，後續清理太麻煩了，但眼前的人趴在沙發上撅起屁股，剛被塞過跳蛋的穴口微微張合，宛如無言的邀請。

「或許是吧，那你還在等甚麼？」

Fuck it. 清理沙發這件事看來只能等結束後再說了。

甬道早就因為跳蛋而變得鬆軟，Ethan毫不費勁地便把性器插進Lawrence的體內，終於得到了等待已久的填滿感，讓Lawrence在感受後穴的挺進時舒出一聲滿意的長歎。

他摟住黑髮青年有些癱軟的腰肢，一次又一次地深挺，後入式的姿勢讓他更容易把性器頂弄到對方的最深處。在抽送的同時欣賞身下的人的背部線條。或許是因為平常的衣裝打扮所影響，直到他們第一次上床之前，Ethan都認為Lawrence是會在耳後或者背後紋上紋身的人，反正他是沒想到映入眼簾的只有白皙的肌膚，沒有染上其他的色彩。

他俯下身，順著後頸到肩胛骨的線條，落下更多細碎的輕吻。

Lawrence總是很喜歡並很樂意跟巫師先生做愛，是喜歡交合的快感？溫柔的親吻？還是他本人？

那就只有Lawrence Kingsley本人才知道了。


	5. 5th December, 2020

大概是因為NNN憋太久了，Ethan覺得Lawrence似乎非常欲求不滿？不然他也解釋不上來為甚麼身旁的人正在解開他的皮帶，拉下他西裝褲的拉鏈。

看到Lawrence跪在地上的動作他心裡大概猜想到對方想要幹甚麼了，他也不是那種假情假意說不要的人，他張腿的動作對Lawrence來說便是肯首，實質上即使Ethan不願意Lawrence還是會千方百計硬來，也不知道為甚麼總要做這種無意義的交鋒。

他隔著內褲撫弄布料下軟著的性器，隔著布料用雙唇描繪底下漸漸隆起的形狀，見對方的性器逐漸挺立，他笑著拉下對方的內褲，張開嘴舔舐眼前的性器，舌尖沿著龜頭前端打轉，不時滑過鈴口，他知道Ethan喜歡在他為他口交時梳理他的頭髮，在那之前他都沒打算好好地用嘴巴服侍他，都只是淺嚐輒止。

這大概是Ethan一個自己也沒有察覺到的小習慣，他把Lawrence的瀏海全都往後撥，為的是甚麼呢？可能是想清晰地注視那雙藍色的眸子吧。Lawrence放鬆下顎試圖把陰莖含得更深，右耳上的十字架伴著他吞吐的動作一同晃動，不時抬眼看向Ethan，總是想在對視中獲得些甚麼。

性器被溫熱的口腔包裹著，偶爾吸吮著囊袋。Ethan對Lawrence棒極了的口技沒有意見，他可沒有甚麼處男情結，要做當然是和有經驗的人做最痛快，他也享受自己男友跪在自己身前賣力服務的模樣——他當然亦不介意對Lawrence這樣做。

因吞吐陽具而磨擦得紅潤的唇瓣看上去色情極了，Lawrence故意用力吸吮陰莖後發出「啵」的一聲把口中的性器吐出。他用手套弄硬挺的性器，「你知道我不介意被你射在臉上的。」手裡的動作越發加快。

「As you wish.」他握著自己的性器把精液射在Lawrence的臉上，稠白的液體與紅潤的雙唇形成了鮮明的對比，臉上盡是屬於對方的白濁，甚至連扇動著的睫毛也掛上了精液，他拭去睫毛上的液體舔舐指腹，爾後瞇起眼笑著把嘴角的精液用舌頭捲入口中。

「謝謝款待。」


	6. 6th December, 2020

「Otis和Maeve到底甚麼時候要在一起……」想也知道Lawrence又開始看Netflix，這個人怎麼活得像個無業遊民一樣？

喔不對，他周末雙休，沒有給予Ethan調侃的餘地，那只好做些別的事情了。「怎麼突然看起了Sex Education？Billions你看完了嗎？」

Lawrence喝了一口冰水，漫不經心地回答著：「看完了，The Crown也看完了，就突然很想看些青少年題材的不用動腦子的片。」

「Mr. Kingsley我看你平常也沒多忙啊？既然你這樣說，那只好幹些不用動腦子的事了。」Ethan拿起他喝剩的半杯冰水，把水倒在他的身上。

黑髮青年猛地把電腦扔到一邊轉過頭來看向站在他身後的金髮青年，不用動腦子的事怎麼想都該是打炮吧，這個倒水是甚麼操作？

「What the fuck mate??」他倒水給自己是用來喝的不是用來倒的。他該感謝Ethan沒有把水從他的頭上倒下來嗎？

Ethan在他的耳背落下了一個安撫性的親吻，雙手從背後繞到他的腰上，掌心不緊不慢地撫上他的胸膛，被水淋濕的襯衫緊密地貼在他的身上，隔著濡濕的布料也能感受到被冰水所刺激的乳首漸漸挺立起來，即使全黑的襯衫也無法藏住。

Ethan的臨時起意來自於早前在Reddit看到的討論，白種人的乳頭似乎只有很無感和很敏感這兩個極端選項？他隔著濕透了的襯衫在乳首的位置打轉逗弄，手指被水沾得微濕卻還是比對方的身體溫度更高。他解開襯衫的鈕扣，手指劃過乳暈和立著的乳尖，指甲輕輕刮蹭了一下乳首，稍微捏住對方乳頭的同時，他聽見了Lawrence發出了零落的哼聲。

然後準備繼續點火的雙手突然被抓住，還附帶了Lawrence極盡無奈的眼神。

「玩夠了嗎？」

好吧，看來Mr. Kingsley就是很無感的那種人，也算得到了新資訊。


	7. 7th December, 2020

Lawrence每個星期一都會暫住在Ethan的家裡似乎已經成為兩人的日常，這暗示著他們有一整天的時間可以對彼此為所欲為。

Ethan從衣櫃裡隨便挑上一條領帶，柔軟的布料蒙上Lawrence的眼皮，在後腦勺繫上兩個結。眼前陷入一片漆黑的Lawrence毫不慌張，倒是笑著揶揄對方：「Mr. Warlock今天怎麼這麼好興致？」

Ethan罕有地在自己的家中點上蠟燭，好歹是同一個體系裡的工作者，他當然也是有辦法屏蔽掉Lawrence的能力。

被奪去視力的同時他也無法讀懂Ethan的想法，身體對於外界的接觸變得格外敏感，幾乎只能聽見自己的心跳聲，就連金髮男性在他耳邊低聲的話語與吐息也足以令他的耳朵感到酥麻，「你不是很喜歡我對你這樣做嗎？」

他喜歡極了。

事情不受他掌控的感覺可不是誰都能帶給他的。

Ethan溫熱的掌心撫上他的臉頰，姆指緩緩摩娑著他的下唇，顯然他親愛的Mr. Kingsley並不滿足於這般輕柔的撫弄，他的慾望可遠不止於此。

雙唇微張，他含住停留在他唇上的手指，舌尖捲著指頭纏綿不已，對於自家男友總是喜歡淫猥地舔弄他身體上的任何部位這件事，Ethan是有預料到的，他把沾滿了唾液的指尖從他的口腔中抽出。

Lawrence卻仍未得到滿足，伸出了舌頭等待著更多。明明衣服都好好地穿在身上，眼前的人卻展露出更多只有他看得見的淫亂模樣。

Ethan如他所願地吻上他柔軟的唇瓣，Lawrence濕軟的舌頭掃過對方敏感的上顎，不出意料地聽見了Ethan發出了微弱的哼聲，無法睜開眼的他只憑感覺舔吻對方的雙唇，彼此間的默契絲毫不被視線這一感官所影響，倒不如說因接吻而發出的靡靡水聲與唇上確實的觸感更使他興奮。

兩人分離時交合的唇瓣牽扯出曖昧的銀絲更顯色情，熱吻間慾火蔓延至下半身的男性象徵。

「想要的話，你得自己努力一點啊Mr. Kingsley。」金髮青年托了托眼鏡對雙眼被蒙上的黑髮青年如此說道。


	8. 8th December, 2020

Ethan把車停泊好在自己家的樓下，正當他的雙手離開了方向盤之際——

「我想要你。」Lawrence在完全沒有前文後理的情況下丟出了這樣一句話，語畢扯過Ethan的領帶狠狠地把他吻住，他當然也不甘示弱地回吻，熱情的深吻在這個狹小的空間使氣氛變得更焦躁難耐。

「你是不是忘記了我們倆的家都在倫敦市中心？請問Mr. Kingsley是想要被圍觀嗎？」

「我是不介意啦，就算被圍觀他們也是看的份啊。」

好吧，果然是同一類人，旁人大概無法理解fuckboy的思維。

Ethan也不抗拒這種事，非常規的性愛地點甚至說得上是更添了些情趣。

Lawrence把Ethan壓在車窗上，背部擋上了車窗的玻璃，不安分的手解開他西裝褲的拉鏈，才想到車裡沒有潤滑液。他找出錢包裡的保險套，套在自己的手指上為Ethan擴張，雖然比不上水性潤滑液但勉強稱得上堪用。

Ethan挑了挑眉看著Lawrence，「你對於保險套的使用方式是不是理解得不太對？」嘴上雖然這樣說著，卻沒有猶豫地張開雙腿好讓Lawrence更方便為他擴張。

直至對方的後穴被開拓得足夠柔軟，Lawrence才把自己的性器徐徐擠進他的後穴內，敏感的內壁因異物的進入而本能地收縮，把他的性器絞得更緊。

「Damn.」

車裡的熱度因無處匿藏的性慾而攀升，腦海中的聲音叫囂著想要與眼前的人交合，他扣著Ethan的腰有扣術地抽插起來，越發急切的頂弄讓Ethan的眼神變得迷亂，他的雙手纏上Lawrence的背部作為支撐點，主動吻上Lawrence的唇，渴求著更多，渴求著他的陰莖更專橫地搗進自己的深處。

車子隨著抽插的動作而晃動，車廂內亦充斥著情慾的味道。

他瞇起眼凝視Lawrence的藍眸，舔了舔唇這樣說著：「我不想待會要清理車子呢。」

言外之意根本不必明說。


	9. 9th December, 2020

Incandescence罕有地接到了解開詛咒類的工作，比起普通的占卜所耗費的精力明顯多上許多倍，途中甚至有點後悔為甚麼沒有直接甩給Lawrence就算了。忙完一整天的工作後，Ethan只想倒在床上直接睡去。

他看著爬到他身上扒他衣服的Lawrence後就更加後悔為甚麼不把工作丟給他，反正他也不差這點錢。他在Lawrence摸著他的胯下的同時叫停了他：「不行，今天太累了。」

「這樣啊……你累也無所謂，你硬得起來就行。」Lawrence拉下Ethan的褲子，把手上的戒指脫下放到床邊的櫃子上，微涼的手靈活地套弄著Ethan的陰莖，作為一個性功能正常的成年男性，被對方這樣搞硬不起來才怪。

看他輕車熟路地取出放在櫃子抽屜裡的潤滑液，Ethan扶了扶額，Mr. Kingsley似乎對於做愛這件事樂此不疲……不然他也解釋不了Lawrence褪下自己的褲子，把潤滑液倒在手上，然後把沾滿濕滑液體的手指送進自己的後穴內的行為。

他漫不經心地擴張自己的後穴，說多隨便就有多隨便，畢竟這並不是他的重點，他只想盡快讓Ethan的性器填滿他的後穴，要不是他不喜歡疼痛，大概連這步都省了。

待後穴能順暢地容納兩根指頭後，他沒讓抽出手指的空虛感停留多久，他扶著Ethan被他擼得堅挺的陰莖，抵著變得濕軟的穴口緩緩地坐下去，雖然有些勉強，但那貪婪的後穴還是好好地把性器全部吞下。

他完全不理會Ethan在想甚麼，抱著他的脖頸，自顧自地上下擺動，讓對方的性器一次又一次地幹到自己的深處，右耳上的十字架亦因為他的動作而晃得厲害。

Ethan除了無奈地看著自己玩得正嗨的Lawrence也不能說甚麼，雖然很累很想睡，但他也不討厭與Lawrence的性愛。

然而，他明天還是要上班的。

如何平衡工作與性生活大概是Ethan Lancaster這一個月的課題了。


	10. 10th December, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今明兩天是代班

Ethan從來沒有想過自己有天會在深夜的公園和自己的對象做愛，也許不要說是對象，就連是一夜情的對象也沒有想過。不是說他對此有任何抵抗，只是他覺得有舒服的床舖的話，何樂而不為呢？

當然，在Lawrence和他提出這個建議的時候，他同樣也不覺得需要去拒絕對方。所以他現在就躲在公園的草叢裡，把Lawrence壓到樹幹上，捂住男人的嘴巴，身下的陰莖狠狠地侵佔那緊緻的後穴當中。

「你比平時更緊，Mr. Kingsley。」Lawrence想要反駁他這是當然的，畢竟他們的性愛地點有所不同，現在他們在一個隨時都會被人發現的地方做愛。如果現在被插的是Ethan，他也會有相同的反應。

然而因為Ethan為了安全起見而掩住了他的嘴巴，這些反駁的說話只能全部埋藏在他的心裡，能呼出的只有變調的低吟。

Lawrence知道他們選的地方很安全，因為凌晨這段時間，不要說是人，連車也不會在這邊經過，所以他們才會選了這個地方。可是理智歸理智，就算他深知這點，也不代表在野外做愛是百分百安全，這種刺激感相比在家裡做更要刺激得多。

這也解釋了Ethan為何比平時插抽他的力度變得更重，速度也變得更快。傘狀的龜頭每下都能頂到他的敏感點，要不是有Mr. Warlock幫他支撐住的話，說不準他的雙腿現在便會發軟。

當Lawrence快要高潮的時候，他下意識地隨著Ethan的動作擺動腰肢，手也加速套弄自己的堅挺。在聽到Ethan的悶哼以及體內的暖意之後，他也一同射了出來。白濁的液體灑落在地上，一時間二人只能尋找回呼吸的節奏，無法開口。不過Lawrence還是把腦袋轉過來，準確地捕捉到Ethan的嘴巴。

說到底，沒有親吻的性事，哪算得上是完美的性愛呢？


	11. 11th December, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今天也是代班

不知道是因為他們情慾過盛，還是被對方所吸引，或是因為黃酒下肚，無法理智思考。他們現在的做愛地點，似乎越來越不固定，Ethan認真地思考到這個問題，當然他主要的心思是放在現在的性事上。

Lawrence被他抵在廁所的門板上，一門之隔便是人來人往的酒吧。Ethan是被Lawrence拉進廁格當中的，他的伴侶似乎已經習慣有備無患地帶上了一小瓶潤滑油（也有可能是他密謀想過，Ethan不太確定）。

黑髪男人把腦袋埋在他的頸窩間，濕熱的氣息全打在他的脖子上，舌頭偶爾還誘惑似地舔過敏感的動脈。耳邊傳來門外不同人的對話聲，所幸的是暫時沒有人想要使用正在被他們佔用的衛生間。而Ethan能聚焦的只有Lawrence壓下的喘息聲。Ethan可以感覺到對方的後穴正有節奏地收緊，每一吋肉穴都在緊緊地咬著他的莖身，把他夾得很舒服。

Lawrence修長的左腿環到Ethan的大腿後，把男人往自己的身軀拉得更近。他側過頭，親上Ethan的嘴巴。二人交換著帶著情慾的氣息，親吻之中還帶著一層佔有。Lawrence輕咬Ethan的下唇，那雙藍色的黑眸緊盯著沉穩的黑瞳，Ethan可以看見他眼中流淌著的渴求。

雖說他們不曾把愛說出口，也沒有像青少年純愛的那種感覺，可是誰也無法否認，當看見對方以這種目光看著自己的時候，內心也會流淌著同樣的慾望。所以Ethan加深了他們的親吻，感受對方比剛才更要粗重的呼吸聲，大抵這樣就足夠了。


	12. 12th December, 2020

依Ethan對Lawrence的評價來說，Lawrence是個有趣但很無聊的人。你說他無趣吧，那倒也不是，畢竟沒多少人會選擇這種職業。但以他常在家看Netflix來看，又好像沒有做甚麼對人生有重大意義的事。

就好比現在，靠在他肩上的黑髮青年無聊到開始玩他的手，Ethan似乎已經習慣了他這種無聊的小習慣，右手繼續拿著手機刷Twitter。

Lawrence仔細地端詳Ethan的左手，手腕上戴有一隻走針表，五指卻沒有佩戴任何飾品，指甲也被修剪得格外整齊。他間中會想Ethan是否用這修長的手指彈過鋼琴之類的樂器？然而，他只見過他的指間夾有香煙，抖落著零星的煙灰。

自己手上的戒指被他套進Ethan那骨節分明的手指裡，食指、中指、尾指——唯獨避開了無名指。白皙的手戴上戒指如同想像般合適，他把自己的手扣進Ethan的指間，直到看膩了才把手抽回，順便把戒指取回來。

他並未滿足於此，他舉起Ethan的手在手背落下蜻蜓點水的一吻，只能稱得上短暫的接觸，他吻上那曾經多次愛撫他的指尖，「啾」的聲響不似帶有情慾，他順著手指的線條在關節落下更多的細吻。然後停下來——開甚麼玩笑。Lawrence Kingsley看上去像這麼純情的人嗎？

他伸出舌尖舔過Ethan的掌心，留下一道水痕，酥癢的感覺終於把Ethan的視線從手機抽離，Lawrence佯裝無辜地直勾勾與他對視，在Ethan的注視下把他的食指和中指含進口裡，淫猥地舔弄吞吐，還故意發出吸吮的水聲，這一舉動是在暗示甚麼根本不言而喻。

Ethan瞇起雙眼看著他，手指撫遍他敏感的口腔，Lawrence發出了些誘人的輕哼，欣然地接受著Ethan的指頭在他的口中肆意妄為，手指攪動他柔軟的舌頭與上顎，沒有被吞嚥的涎液順著嘴角滑落。

看似Ethan主導的局面卻全然在Lawrence的默許與掌控下，Lawrence看著Ethan被他舔得濕漉漉的左手，滿意極了。


	13. 13th December, 2020

「你在這裡是想幹甚麼？」

「不知道呢。」Lawrence沒有打算徵得Ethan的同意，他坐到Ethan的對面，熱水溢出浴缸。

他一直覺得Ethan應該會是淋浴派的人，結果家裡浴室卻放著一個頗大的浴缸，顯然這個浴缸對於兩個成年男性來說還是有點擠，儘管已經坦誠相見無數次，在水中肌膚相觸的感覺卻異常奇妙。

這也是Ethan少數沒有戴著眼鏡的時間，沒有鏡框的阻擋，淡金色的睫毛在浴室朦朧的燈光下顯得更柔和美麗，「盯夠了沒？」長時間的觀察理所當然地換來Ethan無奈的話語。

Lawrence把膝蓋擠進對方的雙足之間，抵著對方的性器。這根本是預料中的事，Ethan一直覺得Lawrence的確是對他的屌很感興趣，用腳頂他算是比較有矜持的做法了——才剛想到這裡，Lawrence的手就變得不安分了，主動地揉弄他逐漸變硬的陰莖。

好吧，當他沒說。矜持這個詞就跟這個人一點關係都沒有。

他起身換了個姿勢，靠在了Ethan的身上，浴缸裡的熱水因他的動作而湧蕩到地上。Ethan的手伸往他的穴口，試圖在熱水的幫助下把手指擠進那個細縫裡，手指進到他體內的同時也有熱水往灌進穴內，微妙地方便了他擴張，另類的性愛似乎使Lawrence變得更敏感，原本白皙的肌膚不知是因為情動還是熱水的溫度而泛起誘人的薄紅。

Ethan把Lawrence圈在懷裡，固定他的位置，一邊用靈活的手指搗弄他的後穴，一邊在他的背上落下細碎的親吻，除了嘴唇柔軟的觸感，Lawrence甚至能感受到Ethan的睫毛若有似無地扇過他的肌膚。

Lawrence真的覺得自己早晚要被溺死在Ethan的溫柔裡。


	14. 14th December, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你們上班累到不行，親媽也累到不行…………/__>\

Lawrence對於自己的性慾強這點有著十足的自知之明，然而眼前的Mr. Warlock似乎也不遑多讓，對他們來說，想要就是想要，既然休假日兩人都待在家裡，怎麼說也得來一發。

而很奇妙的一點是，他們兩個都想當bottom。

理由還一模一樣：當top太累了。雖然上班很累，但炮還是要打的。上完班累到不行還要做這種劇烈運動，怎麼說也是當bottom比較划算。

於是Ethan以「你已經當bottom很多天了，該輪到我享受了吧？」為由，一把抓過Lawrence的衣領索取著熟悉的深吻，理所當然地把他拖到床上去。

Lawrence把房間的電燈關掉，漆黑中視線所及就只有身下的人，他對這副與他肌膚相親無數次的軀體無比熟悉，依著本能有點粗暴地脫下對方的白襯衫，他在親吻間把Ethan的眼鏡也一同取下。

房裡只有窗外零星的路燈光線，可能還有些車子的燈，微弱的光線在黑暗中映襯著Ethan的身體線條，讓Lawrence不禁摩娑，憑著本能摸索他的身軀，夜色下的他比平常更誘人，而黑暗中的他也似乎比平常更放蕩。

他的雙手環上Lawrence的脖子，渴求著更多的擁抱，在他的耳邊低聲地說著：「難道你不想用你那硬透了的陰莖進到這裡來嗎？」清冷的嗓音配上下流的話語無疑是在點火。

聽著身下的人這樣說，所有客套話都是不必要的，紊亂的喘息在漆黑的房間像是被放大了數倍，Lawrence他媽的都要被Ethan喘硬了，龜頭抵在穴口磨蹭了片刻便把硬挺的性器插到他的甬道內，他挺著腰讓性器有節奏地在溫軟的肉壁內進出。

儘管沒辦法清晰地看見Ethan的表情，但他咬得更緊的後穴明顯說著他正陶醉於這場性愛之中。

而他的話語一字不漏地落入了耳畔，他說，

「不准停下來。」


	15. 15th December, 2020

入冬的倫敦還沒迎來初雪，但氣溫明顯驟降了不少，Lawrence打開了家裡的暖爐。Lawrence正在翻找Ethan家中的酒櫃裡有甚麼酒能配今天的晚餐，他對享用Ethan家中上好的酒藏這件事半點罪惡感都沒有，畢竟Ethan本人也不在乎。翻找中聽見了鑰匙轉動的聲音。

冬天的Ethan還是一如既往地穿著他的三件套西裝，今天是淺灰色的套裝，襯衫的鈕扣都有被整齊扣好，領帶打有漂亮的半溫莎結，與炎熱的夏日不同的只有穿著在西裝外的深灰色風衣。實在是太英國了，不對，應該說他實在太倫敦了，不是紐約或者巴黎，怎麼看都是個倫敦人。

酒呢，他還沒想好要用哪種，但他現在有別的想法了。

Lawrence把剛回到家中的金髮青年壓在酒櫃旁的吧檯上，頭頂上形狀獨特的吊燈亮著暖黃的燈光，他不得不說Ethan燦金的頭髮鍍上暖黃的燈光宛如夕陽般的色調，該死的好看。媽的這男人根本是長在他的審美上吧？

雙唇覆上了金髮青年的唇瓣，他喜歡親吻這件事從來都不是秘密，氣息交纏的同時他把Ethan身上的風衣褪下，隨手扔到身後的沙發上。西裝外套的鈕扣並沒有被扣上，Lawrence毫不費勁便把它也脫下。他的身上只剩下白色的襯衫和西裝背心，比穿著整套的西裝少了一份嚴肅感。想當然西裝背心不一會也不知道是被扔到吧檯的椅子上還是地上，反正Lawrence沒去在意。

實質上他挺享受把Ethan的衣服一件一件地慢慢褪下這件事，特別是對方每天都穿很多，除了好看的臉和雙手之外，幾乎沒有一絲肌膚是經常暴露於空氣之中，這種屬於社會精英的禁慾感讓人更想窺探衣服下的本質。

他輕輕解下Ethan的領帶，讓它鬆垮垮地掛在脖子上，手指從上而下一顆接一顆地解開鈕扣，他的動作使長期被衣物覆蓋的肌膚映入眼底。

Lawrence吸吮Ethan鎖骨上的肌膚，惹眼的吻痕烙在鎖骨上。

他再在吻痕上補上一個輕吻，他期待明天下班後再次看見這個他留下的痕跡。


	16. 16th December, 2020

Lawrence承認Ethan家裡的紅酒收藏的確不錯，但紅酒這種東西遠遠稱不上他的最愛。而燭光晚餐這回事呢，他也覺得還好，他的血液大概沒有流淌那種浪漫因子，Ethan也似乎對情侶間浪漫的燭光晚餐興趣缺缺——他們倆算不算情侶也是個沒有定義的難題。

但是停電這種意外就是發生得非常突如其來才叫意外，硬是把一頓正常的晚餐變成了燭光晚餐。當Ethan燃點蠟燭時，Lawrence的第一反應是：他家居然有正常蠟燭而不是工作用的魔法蠟燭或者儀式蠟燭？

職業病得治。

吃的也不是甚麼精致的東西，就僅是普通能飽的義大利麵，明明是「燭光晚餐」卻完全沒有浪漫的氣氛，只像他們吃過的普通晚餐一樣。

Well...this is how daily life looks like.

他盯著Ethan倘開的衣領看了片刻，昨天留下的吻痕仍然清晰可見，而Ethan本人亦沒有對此作出任何評論，不覺得羞恥或者遮蓋它，只是任得那個痕跡繼續留在他的鎖骨上，Lawrence就是喜歡Ethan這種落落大方的個性。

經已完成晚餐的兩人抿著紅酒百無聊賴地等待電力恢復，而Lawrence看那個裝有紅酒的高腳杯，起身離座繞到Ethan的身後，他舉起高腳杯把紅酒喂進Ethan的口中，Ethan只好仰起頭去接那傾倒的暗紅色液體，他被Lawrence這個舉動嗆得咳嗽了幾聲，無法吞進喉嚨的酒液沿著脖頸往下流，暗紅的液體映襯著肌膚的白皙，紅與白的鮮明對比顯得格外惹眼。

Lawrence伸手解開他襯衫的鈕扣，把剩餘的紅酒徐徐傾倒在他的身上，冰涼的液體在身體上緩緩流下，讓身體染上了淡淡的葡萄香氣，多少還有些酒液成為了白襯衫的染料。總有人說酒跡像血跡，兩人都不甚認同，淺薄的玫紅色與真正的血跡，可說是差天共地。

而Ethan自然也是明白Mr. Kingsley想幹甚麼，搧風點火般調侃了一句：「我的紅酒是給你這樣浪費的嗎？這瓶紅酒可不便宜。」

「我看起來像是會浪費美酒的人嗎？」暗藍的眸中閃著狡黠的神色。

溫軟的舌頭順著紅酒的流向舔舐，間中輕輕吸吮，紅酒微酸的味道落在舌上，還夾雜著些許澀味和不容忽視的酒精，複雜的口感就像是Ethan Lancaster一樣，或許帶酸、或許微苦、或許辛辣，卻決不能用甜來形容。他舔吻著他的每一吋肌膚，也沒放過昨天留的吻痕，順便加深了痕跡，似是在品嘗上好的美酒，又或是在享用眼前的人。

微醺的感覺使心跳加快，醉人的是紅酒還是眼前的人？

難說，這點小酒還遠不夠他們醉倒。

這個問題可能只有旁觀的高腳杯能解答吧。


	17. 17th December, 2020

Lawrence猜現在大概是晚上八時四十一分左右，他不知道，他瞎猜的，此時此刻的他沒有餘力去看家裡的時鐘。他親愛的巫師先生正跨坐於他的腿上，股間磨蹭著他胯下的男性象徵，玄色的雙瞳寫滿了將要傾瀉而出的欲望，他舔上Lawrence的唇瓣，顯然是明目張膽的勾引。

「Mr. Warlock今天這麼有興致？」Lawrence嘴角勾起好看的弧度，他很喜歡Ethan對他的索求，誠實的欲望總是在他眼前展露無遺。

「你可以省點力氣不用通靈了Mr. Kingsley，不如讓我把我現在的性幻想用我這張含過你的屌的嘴直接告訴你吧。」Ethan放輕了聲線，說話的吐息在Lawrence的耳邊廝磨。

他解開著Lawrence襯衫的鈕扣，「我騎在你的身上，用屁股磨蹭你的陰莖直到它站起來，我會用我的手把你的陰莖擼得更硬，直到它硬得發痛，然後停下動作。你把手指塞到我的口裡，讓我放肆地含弄，用沾滿了我的唾液的手指取代潤滑液為我擴張。」

解完鈕扣後肆意撫摸他的身體，雙手由腰部往下遊走，指尖掃過下腹，最後把手停在了他所渴望的東西上，他再接著說：「你會用你硬挺的陰莖搗進我的體內，而我會用我貪婪的後穴把你的陰莖夾得更緊，我再示意你放縱地操我，你知道我喜歡你一次又一次地操到我的最深處，填滿我、滿足我，直到我腰部發軟而癱在你的身上。」

「你會在喘息間低吟我的名字，不是Mr. Warlock或者Mr. Ethan，而是確切地稱呼我的名字，而我也會叫你Lawrence，你愛死這個了。你會情動不已地吻上我的唇，交換一個濕漉漉的深吻，即使唾液打濕彼此的下顎也不會停下。你會忍不住把精液射到我的體內，看著屬於你的白濁在我的穴內慢慢地流出來，然後你跟我都會同意這是一場彼此都滿足快樂的性愛。」

Lawrence算是見識到一個人到底是如何用最禁慾的臉講最下流的話了，他由衷地覺得語言的威力好恐怖。

Ethan低頭盯著Lawrence褲子裡支起的小帳篷，瞇起眼舔了舔自己的上唇，毫不掩飾眼鏡下的笑意。

「So, what are you waiting for?」


	18. 18th December, 2020

「做？」

「不做。」

「Tired?」

「Exhausted.」

好的，他看出Ethan有多累了，他連溝通都開始用節能模式了。Lawrence只好思考今晚要不要自己擼一發，或者在去gay bar撿個人約一炮？算了，後面的想法太不實際，他並不想為了這件事而離開屋裡的暖氣，外面太冷了。

Ethan的動作打斷了他的思考，對方的左手正在搓弄他布料下的性器，或者說是隔著布料描繪著性器的形狀，卻沒有看他一眼——他在自己的筆記本裡寫著些Lawrence不在意的東西，似乎在處理店裡的事。Ethan拉下他的褲鏈，掏出了半硬的陰莖。

他漫不經心地握著莖體，姆指在傘狀的龜頭上打轉，被討好的陰莖不一會就被靈活的手弄得吐出前液。他握著勃起的陰莖上下套弄，屬於男性的手包裹著性器絲毫不顯吃力，乾躁溫暖的掌心與發燙的性器互相摩擦，使他的陰莖越發堅挺。

他不得不讚嘆Mr. Warlock的手活技術，Lawrence不會去想他以前曾經幫多少人擼過，畢竟他自己也沒好到哪裡去。左手明顯不是他的慣用手，手指上沒有筆繭，Ethan的手本來就很好看，而這隻好看的手正在握著他的陰莖這件事更是無比色情。他在腦海裡想像Ethan是如何幫自己打手槍，或許他會擼著自己的陰莖，臉色潮紅地喘息？

Ethan逗弄了一下他的囊袋，又繼續套弄莖體。這畫面很奇妙，撇去Ethan左手的動作和Lawrence的陰莖不看的話，他更像是在認真工作，事實上卻又偏偏做著些兒童不宜的事，強烈的反差感令Lawrence感到興奮。感覺到手中的陰莖跳動了下，Ethan加快了手上的速度，Lawrence沒有作無謂的掙扎，就這樣繳了械，黏膩的白色液體沾滿了他的手掌。

他抽了幾張紙巾擦掉了手上的液體，把筆記本收好，準備去廁所刷牙準備入睡。

「Good night, Mr. Kingsley.」

要不是軟下來的陰莖還暴露於空氣中，Lawrence大概會懷疑他剛剛是在做夢還是怎樣。他也沒有甚麼怨言，Ethan這麼累的情況下還幫他解決生理需求，也算得上是很另類的溫柔了。


	19. 19th December, 2020

「我洗完了。」Lawrence穿著浴袍從Ethan的身後擁上他，Ethan甚至能聞得到他身上淡淡的薄荷味——是他家裡沐浴露的味道。

安分地等待對方的回應從來都不是他的風格，他親吻著Ethan的後頸，就看Ethan甚麼時候會放下手中的書本然後拉他拉到寢室去。

「看來我一刻都不能低估你的性慾呢Mr. Kingsley。」浴袍下理所當然地一絲不掛，由於實在過於理所當然，Ethan Lancaster表示沒有任何感想。

Ethan看了看在床頭櫃取出的潤滑液，半個月，他純熟地把潤滑液倒在手，他瞥了一眼緊緻的肛口，腦海裡浮現出一個之前很少實行的想法。

他的指腹撫過穴口周邊的肌膚，手指微微撐開穴口卻遲遲沒有插進去。「請問親愛的Mr. Ethan可以別再折磨我了嗎？如果可以快點插進來我會很感謝你的。」Lawrence實在不太受得了Ethan對前戲慢條斯理的作風。

Ethan笑了笑把指尖伸進他私處的褶皺裡，異物的侵入感讓Lawrence不自禁地收縮後穴，溫暖的肉壁把Ethan的手指夾得更緊。「我之前有沒有這樣說過？我沒印象了，但你的裡面真的很緊。」Ethan在他的穴內淺淺地抽插，並沒有插進更深的地方，順便給了Lawrence一個輕吻。

「Nice try. 但你說我緊我也不會變得更緊的，我個人建議你插得更深會比言語調戲更有用。」

「Mr. Kingsley真沒情趣。」

他把手指插得更深，讓指微全都沒入穴肉裡，在潤滑液的幫助下手指順暢地在甬道裡進出，指腹在肉壁裡按壓摸索，手指微微彎起在他的體內勾挑，直到探到他的敏感點。

前列腺被頂到所帶來酥麻的感覺使Lawrence忍不住顫抖，吐息亦越發凌亂。敏感點被頂弄的快感讓他忍不住開口，如潮水般湧來的快感使他更貪得無厭。

「哈啊……別停……」

「我今天並不打算上你，但還是建議你做好心理準備。」

Lawrence凝視著Ethan臉上的壞笑，深感不妙。

完蛋，今晚絕對會被他到雙腿發軟，肯定會爽死。


	20. 20th December, 2020

Ethan一直都很喜歡他的住處，位處於市中心交通方便不說，窗外還能看見車來車往的繁華街景，三層樓的高度走樓梯也不算吃力，除了租金很貴之外基本上沒有缺點可言。

——直到Lawrence把他壓在窗邊之前他都是這樣想的。

他怎麼會想到自己有一天會被男友壓在窗上呢——好吧他其實有想過。他的男友還非常貼心地幫他拉開了百葉窗方便他看夜景呢，真棒。

身後的人毫不客氣地對他上下其手，性器緩緩地插到他的後穴內，實話說，Ethan不怎麼喜歡站著做愛，這實在太費勁了。Lawrence卻摟緊了他的腰讓性器在他的身體裡一次次地進出，並不留給他後退的餘地。

「Mr. Warlock你可不要太放縱自己，我想你應該不想讓人看見你這副模樣吧？」身後的人說著些壞心的話語卻沒有停下性器在他的甬道裡抽插的動作，軟熱的內壁被摩擦得越發敏感，Ethan只得扶著窗框迎合他的動作。他看著窗外景象，少不了各種車子駛過，有人慢跑、有人散步，三層樓的高度完全稱不上遙遠。

沒有百葉窗的阻擋，只要有途人抬頭，就能完全看見他家裡的情況。儘管身上的衣物穿戴整齊，被操得陶醉的表情卻直接出賣了他，他全然沒有在意是否會有人看見，身下交合的快感讓他無法抑止舒爽的喘息，被窺視的可能性帶來更大的刺激感，肉壁把性器絞得更緊比言語更有說服力。

Lawrence把手指放入他的口腔裡，指腹摩娑著柔軟的舌頭，在他吸吮的同時於口腔內壁與舌頭間攪弄，使Ethan有種上下都被侵略的錯覺，腰肢不自覺地迎合他抽送的動作。

窗戶上的倒影與後穴的收縮無一不揭示Ethan情動的亢奮，Lawrence是真沒想到看上去還頗正經的Mr. Ethan竟然有著視羞恥心若無物的個性……平常穿得有多禁慾，私底下就玩得有多嗨？

「我親愛的巫師先生，你是不是忘記你家正對面是倫敦大學？看來你完全不介意被別人看到自己是怎樣被別的男人上？那看來我得努力一點想辦法滿足你了。」

Ethan淫猥地從下而上舔舐他沒有戴上戒指的無名指，挑了挑眉掛上往常的壞笑說：

「Try me.」


	21. 21st December, 2020

如果，他是說如果，如果把Ethan綁起來的話，他會感到慌張嗎？

Lawrence站在衣櫃的抽屜前思考了很久，雖然已經一個月過去，他可還記得很清楚自己上一個月是如何被Ethan用他昂貴的領帶綁起來，雖然用襯衫反綁起他的手臂好像理論上也可行，但Lawrence並不覺得這在Ethan身上行得通，最後還是抽了一條領帶。

趁著Ethan正在專心致志地坐在吧檯旁那高椅上看書的途中，Lawrence悄悄地站在他的身後反剪他的雙手，順便用領帶繫上了兩個結，原本被Ethan拿在手上的書「啪」的一聲掉在地上獨自痛哭，Lawrence沒空理那本書，他只覺得謝天謝地自己不是甚麼弱質女流，好歹他眼前的人是個有著183cm的成年男性，要成功綁起他多少還是有點難度的。

Ethan瞥了一眼橫躺在地板上的書本，向Lawrence投了一記白眼。

"What?"

"Hmmm...get you a taste of your own medicine?"

他坐到吧檯上俯視雙手被綁起的Mr. Warlock，可惜這不是霍格華茲，並沒有咒語能幫他鬆綁，而眼前的金髮青年氣定神閒地與他對視，絲毫沒有掙開束縛的意思，頂多就是眼神中多了一分無奈的神色。自他們認識以來，他鮮少看見Ethan動怒的表情，讓人更好奇他到底有沒有所謂的底線？

Mr. Kingsley可不會稱Mr. Warlock好脾氣，那不過是放縱，紳士的表面藏不住他壞透了的嘴巴。

黑髮青年慵懶地坐在吧檯上，雙手在身後支撐自己，右足卻踩在Ethan的胯下，他用腳心隔著那層布料畫圓打轉，帶著些力道踩在西裝褲下的陰莖上，柔軟的足部緩緩磨擦著褲下的性器，然後再次讓腳掌輕輕踩壓在那物上。

空氣中彌漫著情慾的躁熱，Ethan自然地被他惡意的逗弄而起了生理反應，根據他這個被綁起的狀態來看，Lawrence肯定沒打算這麼快放過他——畢竟他也記得十一月的自己是如何放置對方。Lawrence用話語打斷他的思緒。

"You got a stiffy." 他盯著足下隆起的性器，趾尖沿著他勃起的形狀仔細描繪。“I say, you could use some help.”

"Let me guess. The one who ties me up, wants to help me out?" Lawrence一直很佩服Ethan在甚麼情況下嘴巴都不饒人的本事——還罵得不帶髒話，他真心佩服。

"On one condition."

"Name it."

"Kiss me."


	22. 22nd December, 2020

Ethan Lancaster怎麼會想得到自己走出餐館的下一刻就會下暴雨呢？他是預言者又不是氣象台。

而拿出雨傘擋雨並不在他的選項裡，他並沒有帶雨傘出門。只能任得冰冷的雨水打在他的身上，趕忙向自己泊車的地方奔去，回到車上時鬆了一口氣，感恩自己今天為了來這家餐館有開車出來。Lawrence的家離餐館比較近，去Lawrence的家自然是比較合理的選項。

門鈴響起，Lawrence開門看到整個人都在滴水的Ethan時有點詫異。

水珠沿著燦金色的短髮滴落，風衣雖然為他擋去了不少雨水，那該死的暴雨還是讓他裡裡外外都濕透了。雨水使他的襯衫貼在身上，他恨透了這種黏膩的感覺，隨手把濕答答的風衣和西裝扔到餐桌旁的椅子上。

而Lawrence只是默默盯著他。

「Mr. Kingsley你不覺得你該給我拿一條毛巾嗎？」

然而這個提議似乎對Lawrence來說沒有半點意義，他直接拉著Ethan進了浴室，濕透的白襯衫緊貼在身上，後背的線條在半透明的布料若隱若現，髮梢滴落的水珠隨脖頸順流而下，與平日穿戴整齊的禁慾感大相逕庭，真該死的性感。Lawrence都忍不住想要對眼前秀色可餐的Mr. Warlock吹口哨調調情了——還是先不要好了，這個糟糕的舉動絕對會被Mr. Warlock冷嘲熱諷一整個星期。

Lawrence緩緩褪下他那濕透的襯衫和西裝褲，順便開了淋浴間的花灑，讓溫暖的熱水驅去身上的寒意。不用動腦都知道他們倆人在這般狹窄的空間會發生甚麼事，對於令人愉悅的事情，欣然接受才是他的風格。

手指在熱水的幫助下輕易地滑進後穴內，貼在臀縫間的性器在擴張過後也順暢地頂進穴內，赤裸地肌膚相交讓這狹窄的浴室彌漫著淫靡的氣息，兩人都對彼此的身體非常熟悉，不必顧忌地釋放著男性間最原始的慾望，抽插間Lawrence亦沒有忘記撫慰Ethan的陰莖，他熟練地上下套弄莖身。

直到快感堆積到了極致，白濁的液體射在了浴室的玻璃門上。

Ethan看著玻璃門上反射著自己帶滿情慾的臉龐和方才釋放的一道道白痕，轉過頭拉著身後的Lawrence邀了個深吻。

果然到Lawrence家來是正確的決定，他願稱自己為快樂至上主義最虔誠的教徒。


	23. 23rd December, 2020

For fuck sake. 撇去正在壓在他身上的黑髮青年不計的話，他總算是能好好躺著休息一天了，但現實情況卻是Lawrence正在褪去他的衣服，他甚至都忍不住思考是不是以後乾脆在家全裸比較方便？

他對唇上柔軟的觸感比任何人都熟悉，唇舌交纏間的氣息混在一起，他們卻無意亦不必分出彼此。要不是他不相信前世今生，他都要確定Lawrence上輩子是條大型犬了。

Lawrence沒有只停留在他的唇上，顯然他想要的，比這更多。

他舔舐Ethan的喉結，全然沒打算隱藏任何一分對他的欲求，指尖繞上燦金的髮絲細細把玩，在他的左胸印上一連串的細吻，用親吻感受著肌膚下鮮明地跳動著的心臟。

黑髮青年注視著那雙玄色的瞳，舉起沒有戴手錶的右手，在他的目光下順著手腕上的血管紋路，從下而上緩緩地吻著，讓唇瓣確實地覆上他的手腕，隨後舔弄他的掌心，想當然他沒有把視線移開，或是挑釁，或是調情，或者兩者皆是。直到金髮青年以輕笑回敬，他才停下動作。

他觀察著Ethan的手，這雙手閱覽過無數人的命運，改變過詛咒，也給予過祝福，他於指尖上落下不帶情慾的吻，連Lawrence自身也不知曉背後的意味，可能是獻上祝福？他開玩笑的。

嘴唇似有若無地擦過Ethan敏感的大腿根部，轉眼間卻又挪到他目標的下一處——在他的胯間停留太久可就不是親吻能解決的事了。

唇瓣的目標最後落在了Ethan的腳腕上，看似普通的身體部為卻比任何身體部位都更為私人，且不提他以前的男友或者炮友，連他自己都不會對腳腕這個部位有任何想法，Lawrence卻給予他細碎的親吻，由腳腕到腳背，像是虔誠的信徒——也僅僅是像而已，彼此都知道Lawrence的信仰是他自己。

若然Ethan不去故意窺探，他永遠都不會知道Lawrence對他翹起腿時，褲管與皮鞋間隱約露出的腳腕有著些下流的想法。

雙唇似是要嘗遍他的每一吋肌膚，每一個親吻都燃起點點慾火，在這般前設下，熾熱的欲望在彼此間燃燒到軀體交纏又需要多久呢？


	24. 24th December, 2020

24th December, 2020

－－－

平安夜，街道上往來的人盡是情侶，就連本日來店的客人也大多是情侶，Ethan不感意外，每年的聖誕前後都大抵如此，誰不想在這種節日下點愛情魔咒維繫感情或者魅惑對方呢？

喔，Ethan本人不想。

He doesn't really give a fuck about Christmas.

比起愛情靈藥，他更相信香煙才是他的伙伴。

夜幕降臨——冬日的黑夜總是早早來臨，趁著店內下一位預約的客人還沒到來，他偷了五分鐘倚在店後的小巷燃點起香煙，彷彿所有的聖誕燈飾與曲目都與他無關，細聽著火焰燃燒香煙的捲紙的滋滋聲抽身於這佳節氣息。

才剛吸了一口，指間夾著的香煙便被黑色的身影盜去，Ethan輕笑，問對方為何在此都是沒意思的，他靜靜地看著Lawrence吸了一口他的香煙，把香煙搶回去。

他緩緩地吸著香煙，挑釁地對著Lawrence吐出，對方顯然沒有被這口煙嗆到。

夾著香煙的左手抖落零星煙灰，右手指尖梳進柔軟的黑髮中，他貪戀地再吸了口煙，扣著Lawrence的後腦勺把吸過香煙的嘴唇湊近他的唇畔，徐徐把白煙吐進他的口中，讓煙草的氣味充斥鼻腔與口腔。

他知道，他不會滿足的。

他吻上他的唇，尼古丁的味道在吻中爭搶，淡淡的煙味於唇舌中流轉，每一次的唇瓣交合都漏出絲絲白霧，煙霧繚繞朦朧了彼此的容顏。

「我覺得你還是算了吧，Davidoff不是你會抽的牌子。」

「說不定我換口味了呢？」語畢，Lawrence再次吻上那雙熟悉的唇。

白煙纏繞在兩人之間，吻持續了多久？或許是指間的香煙被火舌吞噬過半那麼久吧。

平安夜，主街道外的情侶才不在意小巷內發生著甚麼事呢。


	25. 25th December, 2020

今天不是星期一，Incandescence不會在聖誕節休店，Melissa的店大概也是營業中，儘管Ethan不是Wiccan，但巫師跟女巫不過聖誕節是基本常識——喔當然，這只是宗教層面上的意思，這不阻止現代女巫們在Christmas Sales裡買買買或者跟另一半做愛。

Ethan看著客人送給他的聖誕蛋糕思索著要如何處理，真可惜他既不嗜甜也不過聖誕節，但好歹是人家一番心意還是把這個蛋糕帶了回家。

Lawrence看到這個蛋糕也是同樣疑惑。

「我還以為你不過聖誕？」

「客人送的。」

Lawrence用叉子切了一小塊帶著奶油的蛋糕塞進Ethan的口中，臉上完全沒打算藏起皺眉的表情，甜膩的味道在口中擴散開來，實在談不上是他喜歡的味道。

Lawrence倒是對這個蛋糕有點想法。

他放下叉子，繞到Ethan的身旁，把蛋糕上的草莓緩緩送進他的嘴裡，Lawrence不否認微含著草莓的嘴唇比平常看起來更美味，Ethan仰起頭看黑髮青年還想玩甚麼花樣。他用手指沾取蛋糕上的奶油抹在Ethan的唇瓣上，隨後舔舐他的雙唇，或許不能稱之為吻，他卻感覺棒透了。順便在Ethan的注視下把手指上剩下的奶油舔吃乾淨。

Ethan不是甜的，蛋糕的奶油卻甜到發膩，他並不抗拒這份甜膩。

那若然，這份甜膩不止停留於唇上呢？

畢竟是聖誕夜，他們當然也是要進行些親密互動——這跟聖誕實在沒甚麼關係，我想耶穌絕對不是為了讓世人有一天能打炮的假期才誕生的。

Ethan並沒有拒絕Lawrence把奶油抹到他的身上，再一一舔去，他絲毫不介意配合Lawrence那點情趣，但肌膚上所剩留的黏膩感讓他有些許不滿。

「好了，奶油都被你吃光了。」

「別著急嘛Mr. Ethan。」

他讓Ethan轉過身來趴在床上，還貼心地在他的腰下墊了個枕頭，Lawrence從蛋糕上再取了一顆草莓，指尖在臀縫間的穴口邊上打轉，進到穴內的卻不是帶著體溫的手指，他把微涼的草莓慢慢地推到後穴內，看著那抹豔紅逐漸地被後穴所吞進去所帶來的視覺刺激比想像中還要強烈。異物的進入使後穴微微張合，內壁的收縮擠壓著那顆草莓。

「Mr. Ethan看來你下面的嘴跟上面的嘴一樣懂得享用食物？」

Ethan勾起嘴角笑著說：「Shut up.」


	26. 26th December, 2020

Ethan很困惑為甚麼各自有車的兩個人現在會一起在Boxing Day的晚上坐在Big Bus的頂層？Lawrence給出的理由是「間中也想看看倫敦的夜景」。

這是甚麼狗屎理由？這28年間還看不夠嗎？又不是住在近郊，他很確定這位住在市中心的男性是在睜眼說瞎話，開篷的巴士沒有辦法擋著駛過泰晤士河畔時吹來的風，Ethan對在河畔閃著亮光的倫敦眼沒有半點興趣，他的感想只有冷。

巴士的頂層只有屈指可數的情侶，估計還都是觀光客，正常的英國人都應該在家裡和另一半或者家人過這一天，Ethan深深地有感旁邊的人真的腦子不正常。

正當他還在心不在焉地看著這個他已經看膩很多年的夜景時，Lawrence的手不安分地摸上他的褲間，悄然地拉下他的褲鏈，慢慢地揉捏著他的下體。

「你其實可以不用給那種爛藉口，直接點我不介意的。」

「Mr. Ethan你真沒有情趣。」

寒冷的天氣使Lawrence的手感覺比平常更加低溫，冰涼的手握上他的陰莖，讓Ethan不由得倒抽一口氣，靈活的手握著柱體上下滑動，Ethan也不得不佩服自己的身體也多誠實，這麼冷也能硬得起來——或許Lawrence的手活技巧也佔了些功勞。

「我不是很理解你所指的情趣是指哪部份，是指在這麼冷的天出來吹風的部份嗎？」

黑髮青年像是沒有聽到Ethan的話語，加快了手上擼動的速度，姆指摩擦陰莖頂端的鈴口，使Ethan不自禁低洩出了一聲低吟。

「注意點，車上還有其他人呢。」這樣說著手上的動作當然不會停下，他的指尖在陰莖的前端打著圈，他湊近了他的耳邊低語：「也說不準有人會往巴士上看呢。」

Ethan最終還是在對方的套弄間繳了械，陰莖一陣跳動後黏膩的液體沾滿了Lawrence的掌心，Lawrence思考了片刻，或許Ethan其實挺享受在戶外隨時會有人看到的刺激感？

「Mr. Kingsley你這種偏差行為我是可以告你性騷擾的。」他若無其事的說著。

他拉過他的領帶在他的唇邊呢喃。

「Sue me.」


	27. 27th December, 2020

他們之間總有很多心血來潮的主意，每一天都在試圖得到更多對方的資訊，Ethan很好奇，到底Lawrence Kingsley的底線到底在哪裡？

這一個月可真是稱得上非常縱慾了，潤滑液的瓶子今天過後可以直接扔進垃圾桶裡了。

Lawrence也發現了一件事，比起完全把衣服脫光，似乎身上保留些衣物更能激發對方的欲望，Ethan向來沒有在他身上留下痕跡的喜好，但他不得不承認Mr. Kingsley身上若然有著他所留下的曖昧紅痕，的確非常誘人。

而房間裡回盪著兩人下體交合、肌膚碰撞的聲音，Ethan心血來潮地拿上自己的手機，打開了相機的錄影功能。

他不過是想看看Lawrence會不會對此抗拒，對方卻笑著說：「我大概知道你在想甚麼，我個人建議你最好不要手抖，不然這個Sex Tape就甚麼都看不清了。」

他的臉上因為熱度而泛著潮紅，在手機的鏡頭下卻貪得無厭地擺動著腰肢，試圖讓Ethan的陰莖操到他的更深處。這年頭的AV可不再是360p，方才留下的吻痕與咬痕在Iphone 12的鏡頭下無比清晰。

「我是不是該模仿GV裡那些放蕩的bottom，敬業地給你叫叫床？」

Ethan翻了個白眼：「你明知道我不喜歡聽叫床。」

就連額上薄薄的細汗也一同被映進手鏡鏡頭裡，明知道自己的性愛正在被錄影，他的行為舉止卻更加猖狂，他色情地含弄著自己的手指，舔舐、吸吮，暗藍的雙瞳所注視的不是眼前的人，而是他手上的手機鏡頭。

「I shall call you a slut, Mr. Kingsley.」

臉上露出享受被對方操幹的表情，迷亂的眼神中寫滿了陶醉，連那凌亂的喘息也被錄進手機內，他拉著Ethan的衣領索求著親吻。

「I don't care, Mr. Ethan.」


	28. 28th December, 2020

「今天來幹點特別的吧。」Lawrence Kingsley向Ethan Lancaster發出了這樣的邀請。

休假日在家休閒地看書的Ethan索性連抬眼看他的力氣都省去，淡淡地說著：「請問這個月有哪天不特別？」

別瞎說了，明明有很多日子都是正常的性愛。

「我想看你自己做。」他這樣說著。

「喔？那你最好自己把持住，我今天可不會讓你插進來。」

講完就把書籤夾在書裡，直接把Lawrence拉到房間中然後把他推倒在床上，自己則跨坐在他的身上。想起櫃子裡的潤滑液已經用完，兩根指頭也不客氣地塞到Lawrence的口腔中，對方當然也知趣地含弄手指，讓他的唾液沾滿手指充當待會的潤滑，Ethan順便用手指挑逗了一下那靈活的舌頭，惹得Lawrence笑意更濃。

他把Lawrence留在了寢室的雙人床上，自己坐到了房間裡的單人小沙發，身上的衣物被徐徐褪去，他對於脫衣服這件事從來不著急，是情趣還是折磨只由得對方定奪，他面向Lawrence的方向張開了腿，手指經已被Lawrence舔得濕答答。

他對自己的身體當然是無比熟悉——儘管他不確定與Lawrence比較的話是否如此。右手的中指指尖緩緩地探進後穴中，直到感覺自己適應良好後便試著讓中指在肉穴裡抽送，他調整自己的喘息，把食指也加進去，他滿臉潮紅地搗弄著後穴。

而Lawrence由始至終目光都沒有從他身上移開，炙熱的視線使Ethan更加興奮，不論是下體的交合處還是他的身體，身上的每一吋的肌膚都被那雙藍瞳盡收眼底，這種被視線侵犯的感覺為他帶來了異樣的快感，為身體增添了情慾的熱度，他很肯定自己皮膚現在摸起來一定是燙的。

Lawrence盯著他用手指侵犯自己的動作，用雙眼捕捉他最羞恥的模樣，只可惜Mr. Ethan是個不怎麼有羞恥心可言的人，金髮青年注意到他胯間的隆起，臉上掛起了壞笑，他舔了舔唇，自顧自地舔舐自己閒著的左手，雙眸與Lawrence對視著，欲望赤裸裸地流淌於視線相交之中，他手中操幹自己的動作不但沒有停下，還越發放肆。

這能不硬？Lawrence還是忍不住掏出自己的性器上下套弄，這下輪到他發洩自己的欲望了。

Ethan大概發現自己有點享受這種被視姦的感覺，Lawrence也樂於欣賞他這副模樣。

Fuckboys之間的化學反應，實在過於奇妙。


	29. 29th December, 2020

Lawrence覺得大冬天的要特地出門去Sainsbury's買東西實在是很麻煩，無奈他也懶得等網購把東西送來，Ethan也以上班為由逼著他自己出門。

他一邊戴著AirPods與還沒下班的Ethan保持通話，一邊在超市中尋找他要的東西。他也希望事情有這麼簡單，身上精巧的電子零件可不止耳上的AirPods。

「我想Mr. Kingsley你應該不會犯上買錯東西這麼低級的錯誤吧？」清冷的嗓音透過耳機中傳來，對Ethan來說有種異樣的感覺，雖然他會主動打給Ethan，但他們好好地聊電話的次數卻沒有多少次。

「別開玩笑了，你不要講得我像是初入情場的處女般行嗎。」逛了好一陣子，終於找到他們慣常用的水性潤滑液，他順便看了一眼旁邊陳列著的保險套，想到跟巫師先生交往後大概很長時間都沒有用過這玩意了，亦是理所當然不需要買回去。

「我可沒有比你更淫蕩的前男友呢。」體內的跳蛋卻加大了震動的幅度，Lawrence得扶著陳列架調整呼吸。他很慶幸自己穿了很多還戴上了圍巾，好讓他能用街外的寒冷解釋臉頰上的潮紅。

「真虧你性格這麼差還找到男友。」Lawrence嘴上這樣說著，卻是快要腿軟的模樣，是個人都覺得在Condoms & lubricants的架子前停留這麼久不是怪人就是在進行些情侶間的小情趣，旁人的目光使這件事更有刺激感。

耳機中傳來輕笑聲。「Admit it, you love it.」

他承認，他的確很愛這種快感。

Ethan漫不經心地繼續把玩著跳蛋的遙控器，他不懷好意地在按下了按鈕，被塞到最深處的跳蛋磨蹭著他的敏感點，劇烈的震動惹得Lawrence的內壁一陣收縮。

Lawrence彷彿只能聽見那個小巧玩意所發出的嗡嗡聲，「Bloody hell...」，這實在太折磨人了，他只能感謝冬天厚重的衣服令人不用擔心旁人能聽見那折磨著他的震動聲。

「你忍耐一下，不要自己先爽到高潮，我還沒下班。」

會不會爽到高潮很難說，但Lawrence很確定剛付款買的潤滑液可以先拆掉封口的膠膜了。他只想儘快回家從這折磨中解脫，這個小玩意還遠不夠滿足他的性慾。

「You bastard.」


	30. 30th December, 2020

Lawrence罕有地在家中看書，在Ethan眼中，Lawrence讀的書晦澀難明，反之亦然，他們從來都對對方讀的書毫無興趣，只有閱讀這件事不能被放棄——儘管Lawrence在他修讀Master時超級嫌棄他要啃的那堆參考書。

看完之後打了個哈欠，開始思考著些無聊的事情，比如Ethan跟他以往的炮友們的分別之類的。老實講，他很欣賞Ethan在床事上的溫柔，但間中也會覺得粗暴一點也沒關係，喔對了，他還有點想被他用屌打臉之類的。

想到這裡，突然回想起了一個月前的事，心裡開始打著些小算盤。

Ethan亦罕有地下班後到他的家中，把他按到床上去，拉下他褲子的拉鏈，Lawrence當然不介意，只不過他在思考自己是不是有心靈感應或者意念控制之類的能力了。

金髮青年草率地替他擴張後穴，手指在穴中進出，指尖在他的體內輕輕勾挑，在摸索中勾到他的敏感點讓Lawrence忍不住低聲咒罵，他的手套弄著Ethan已經硬挺的性器，自己則張開腿邀請著對方，被擴張過的後穴，穴口張合收縮的模樣毫無保留地展示在Ethan的眼底下，彷彿訴說著想要那根玩意進到他的體內。

"Fuck me."

Ethan也沒有讓他的期望落空，他扶著Lawrence的腰緩慢地插穴內，陰莖被溫熱柔軟的肉壁所包裹，直到陰莖完全被後穴容納後便開始有節奏地頂弄，他扣著他的腰一次比一次更猛烈地深挺，Lawrence甚至能感受到對方的囊袋與肌膚相觸的感覺，陰莖在他體內的搗弄更像是在叫囂著交合的本能。

性器摩擦他的內壁給他帶來了酥麻的感覺，要不是現在說話絕對會被這抽插把話語弄得破碎，他真想好好地稱讚一下他的巫師先生，而他選擇了更直接的讚美，他故意地收縮後穴，讓肉壁壓擠正在進出的性器，把對方夾得更緊。

"Fuck...I gonna cum."Ethan壓抑地低聲喘息。

Lawrence聽到這句卻把性器從穴中抽出，姆指按在他陰莖前端的鈴口上，阻止了即將射出的精液。

"Uh-uh. Not so fast." Lawrence限制了他的高潮，還美其名「被制限高潮後的二次高潮會更爽」，顯然不打算讓這場性愛這麼快結束。

Ethan沉默了好幾秒，對方明顯是在報復NNN的事。下體正因為想射而不能射前熬得要命，只能用昨天才剛聽過的咒罵回敬。

"You bastard."


	31. 31st December, 2020

「居然已經是2020的最後一天，我今年到底做了甚麼？」Lawrence橫躺在沙發上盯著天花板放空。

「我倒是生意多了不少，難聽點講我覺得人們的不安是我的收入來源。」此話所言不虛，正是因為迷茫或者不安才會想要依靠占卜或者咒術，有點像在汪洋大海中抓住浮木的感覺？

「喔還有用盡整個十二月跟你打炮這件事吧。」Lawrence從沙發坐起，面對面地坐到Ethan的腿上，用舌尖舔舐他的唇瓣，直到唇瓣被涎液沾濡濕再把唇瓣覆上，舌頭輕鬆地侵進金髮青年的口腔中捲著他的舌頭共舞，他對於唇舌交纏這件事總有著難以解釋的眷戀，接吻這件事令他上癮。

說來也很奇妙，以往有不少炮友都討厭接吻，Ethan Lancaster卻從第一次見面就沒有拒絕他的吻，現在認真想想自己應該是敗在這點上才讓彼此的緣份交織至今。

「今年的最後一炮了Mr. Ethan。」他把Ethan拉到床上，讓他壓在自己身上。Ethan自然也沒有抗拒，他注視著那雙如同大海般的藍眸，手指摩娑他的腰側，指尖燃點著欲望的火花，敏感帶被輕柔愛撫著讓藍眸被染上情動的神色。

「來吧。」濕潤柔軟的穴口翕動著等待性器所帶來的填滿感，明顯早已自己先做好擴張，他咬了咬下唇，用性暗示十足的表情邀請對方。對對方的身體熟悉不已的他沒有顧忌太多便有技術地抽插起來，陰莖在甬道中研磨的快感讓Lawrence舒服得用力呼吸，指尖不自覺地梳進那燦金的髮絲之中索求對方的吻。

他真的超喜歡能看到臉的體位，很方便接吻，順帶還能看到對方好看的臉和他的表情。

Ethan一邊與他接吻一邊把性器頂到他的深處，對方的陰莖也在接吻的過程上越發硬挺，Ethan也沒有忘記用手服侍他的陰莖。兩人順從最原始的交合本能，讓肉體糾纏到彼此高潮。

Lawrence沒有想的是，這不是這場性愛的結束。他看著Ethan把他的陰莖抽出，俯下身用嘴含著Lawrence剛射過的陰莖，溫熱的口腔吞吐他的陰莖，使他半軟的陰莖再次脹大變硬。

「今天只有你爽不是太不公平了嗎？」他扶著硬挺的柱身緩慢地沉腰坐下，窄緊地的後穴夾著性器，兩人都不由得吸了一口氣。Ethan扭著腰用後穴幹著Lawrence的性器，他扶著Lawrence的脖頸，自行上下擺動腰身讓下體隨著他的步調交合。

直到他累了才停下擺動的動作，直接對Lawrence說：「Satisfy me.」

他還能怎樣，男友都這麼說了他有選擇權嗎？他扶著Ethan的腰往上頂，一次比一次劇烈的進出很好地把性器磨蹭到他的最深處，被頂到敏感處的Ethan不禁埋在他的頸窩中舒爽地喘息著。

在打炮之中跨年是意料之內，但兩人都沒想過對方已經自己做好了擴張，果然是同類，個性都是那麼的相似，四目相投間默契地相對而笑。

「新年快樂。」Ethan笑著打趣道。

「你不要打炮打到一半說這個行不行，你——」後續的話語被金髮青年用吻堵住。

\---END---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依然無法相信自己真的完成了31天的DDD  
> 每日500一個月有15000的毒雞湯是真實的  
> 可能是我人生中日更最長的日子了  
> 2021繼續乖乖寫主線
> 
> 感謝閱讀m(_ _)m


End file.
